


solar systems circling wrists

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	solar systems circling wrists

high school sucks

freshman year, at least

i miss being happy

i’m tired of being so fucking scared but i don’t know what to do except for hide it until everyone looks away

i have a homecoming date now

but everything just feels off

~~i guess i always thought i’d be skipping homecoming with a specific three people but not anymore~~

i feel awful because i don’t like her back

sure she’s cute, but i don’t want to date her after this

~~it all feels like everything is just off of its axis~~

~~she's energy drinks, not morning coffee~~

~~and assumptions instead of hope~~

~~it's enough for my brain but my heart still hurts~~

it’s just one dance

but it’s one dance i don’t want to go to

everything feels like i’m watching it from far away

it’s like i can’t do anything about my life and i’m indifferent about it all

and i don’t know how long it’s been since i’ve eaten consistently and my mom’s only worry is that i’m going to get fat because my body will store calories or something 

not my health because it’s not like that matters

the staircase i go to because it’s not crowded smells like perfume and i feel more sick than i already do

i can feel my heartbeat constantly and i just want this all to stop

the memories, the anxiety, the shaking, the getting sick

just everything 


End file.
